kamenriderbuildfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaisei Mogami (World of Ex-Aid)
1= |-| 2= was the counterpart of Kaisei Mogami in the World of Ex-Aid. Character History As Kaiser Reverse, this Kaisei Mogami made his appearance before the Gamer Riders at Seito University Hospital. Taking claim for the Nebula Bugsters unleashed there. Following his counterpart in the World of Build, Mogami activated the World of Ex-Aid's Enigma device, causing the Gamer Riders' transformations to be cancelled and rendering them defenseless. Kaiser Reverse attempted to kill the doctors only to be met by Kamen Rider Ghost, who assumed Newton Damashii to defeat the Nebula Bugsters accompanying him. Seeing his advantage lost, Kaiser Reverse took his leave. Post-mortem Sento was reminded of the unification of the two Kaisei Mogamis into Bikaiser when he witnessed Fu Washio transform into Hell Bros. Personality This counterpart of Kaisei Mogami is louder and more ruthless, and is more focused on the annihilation of the Kamen Riders than the humans. Forms is the basic body of the Kaiser with no Gears attached. Though typically bypassed altogether in the transformation to Kaiser, it is briefly seen during the transformation to the combined Bikaiser. - Kaiser Reverse= Kaiser Reverse Statistics *'Height': 202.0 cm.Toei. (2019). Kamen Rider Zukan. Forms Zukan. *'Weight': 103.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 20.3 t. *'Kicking Power': 24.8 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 32.4 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2.8 sec. is the red Kaiser, also named , accessed by inserting the red Gear Engine into the Nebulasteam Gun. Kaiser Reverse's finisher is the : Kaiser Reverse channels the power of a Gear and performs a powerful blast attack. *'Gear Engine:' Kaiser Reverse fires a large energy shot at the enemy, then follows it up with a roundhouse kick that leaves behind a trail of red energy. Appearances: Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders - Bikaiser= Bikaiser Statistics *'Height': 202.0 cm. *'Weight': 108.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 40.6 t. *'Kicking Power': 49.6 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 64.8 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 1.4 sec. is the fusion of Kaiser and Kaiser Reverse, accessed when both Kaisers transform together. Appearances: Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders }} Equipment Devices *Nebula Steam Gun - Transformation device and sidearm. *Red Gear Engine - Transformation trinket Behind the Scenes Portrayal The World of Ex-Aid's Kaisei Mogami is played by . Conception In the script of Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders, Kaisei Mogami's form was dubbed the , equal to the L Kaiser.https://www.daily.co.jp/gossip/2017/12/09/0010803327.shtml Notes *Mogami is similar to Lem Kannagi from Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max. Both are members of Foundation X and main antagonists of their respective Movie War films. **Notably, like Lem, he appears to be researching Core Medals and Astroswitches. Appearances * Kamen Rider Build ** Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders **Episode 23: The Phantom of the West References Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Ex-Aid Characters Category:Deceased Category:Foundation X Category:Debatable Riders Category:Build Riders